Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of mounting supports as well as a mounting support for fastening radiator modules and a method for manufacturing mounting supports, in particular for motor vehicles.
Description of the Background Art
The manufacture of mounting supports in assemblies as series of mounting supports is known from DE 10 2006 009 902 A1 and EP 1 829 768 B1, according to which different variants of upper parts, which are used as upper cross members, are combined with a single lower part. Depending on the type of motor vehicle, a suitable variant of an upper part is to be combined with and joined to the lower part to obtain a suitable mounting support.
A radiator module and an adapter pair for holding radiator and frame components of a radiator module are known from DE 10 2009 056 508 A1,which are intended to facilitate a conversion of a motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine drive to a drive without an internal combustion engine. In this radiator module, a radiator or frame component is fastened in front of or behind an adapter pair without clearance, and a clearance is left between two adapter elements of the adapter pair which may be arranged on the side of the radiator module. The element, which is not described in detail and is referred to as a condenser frame, may be viewed as a mounting support in this radiator module.
An arrangement of a radiator element on a mounting support is known from DE 10 2004 043 354 B4, which is intended to simplify the mounting and removal of the mounting support and radiator element by using intermediate holders which are arranged as separate elements between the mounting support and the radiator element. The intermediate holders each have a fastening eye for the form-fitting accommodation of an elastically deformable bushing as well as at least one retaining finger, which is detachably connected to the mounting support.